


Apple Cider

by mindinmarianatrench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindinmarianatrench/pseuds/mindinmarianatrench
Summary: In which your love of apple cider brings you more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @avasmommy224 for giving me a chance to participate in this challenge. Jenn’s Christmas Prompts & GIFs Challenge.  
> Prompt: Apple Cider & gif of Cas eyes wide open, chewing and nodding.

When you asked the boys to buy you some apple juice on their way home for the apple cider punch, you did not intend for them to raid an orchard for it. Sam and Dean came back to the bunker with bushels of Pink Lady, Jonathan, Red and Gold Delicious apples, courtesy of their last case, a cursed heirloom fruit press that needed to be ‘fed’ once a hundred year with the owner’s death via crushing by mysterious force. The current owner of the cursed press ran an apple orchard and decided to thank the Winchester brothers for saving his life by parting with the best of his apples.

So, with a newly bought, non-cursed fruit press in tow, Sam, Dean and Cas proceeded to press almost half of the apples. The amount was not because you really need all that apple juice for the apple cider, but because it was fun seeing Cas getting all excited about the process, Sam cleaned and chopped the apples into small pieces and Dean put the mash in the bag and bucket before they press the mash. The honor of turning the lever of the press was given to Cas and you could have sworn he looked gleeful when Dean told him that he could turn the lever. You would have stayed and watch Cas some more, because you can never get enough of watching Cas, but the oven timer went off and you had to hurry and take out the apple pies.

That night the four of you had desserts for dinner and all of them were many shades of apples because how else you were going to finish the apples and the juice. Even as you were setting the table, you, Sam and Dean looked at each other dreading dinner. Apples, apples, apples? Only Cas looked forward to dinner. The main course was not a dessert, it was apple stuffed roasted chicken, but that was easily eclipsed by the apple pies, apple cider snickerdoodles, caramel apple strudel and apple cider cinnamon rolls. No beer for that night, the only choice you gave the boys were either the spiced apple cider with rum or the non-alcoholic caramel apple cider. The non-alcoholic version was mainly for you, since you has always been a lightweight.

Fortunately dinner was amazing. There’s nothing left of the chicken but the bones, Dean claimed one tin of the pie for himself, leaving you, Sam and Cas to share the other pie. You and Cas looked the other way while Sam tried to be sneaky and hid the jar with the rest of the snickerdoodles in the middle of the dessert with Dean either not realizing it, or more likely, was too involved with his pie to notice Sam. You pat yourself on the back for that amazing cinnamon rolls and double pat yourself when you saw Cas enjoying the apple strudel, eyes wide and nodding his approval to you. Your mother had always said that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, you crossed your fingers that the same would work for an angel’s heart.

Sam decided to make it a movie night, and the four of you rock-paper-scissored to determine who would choose the movie. After a grueling match between you and Cas, because you knew which move the Winchesters would choose but it seems that Cas could almost predict your move as well, you barely won and decided to subject the boys to the Mummy trilogy, since it has been awhile since you had your fill of Brendan Fraser. You were too busy lusting over Rick O’Connell and trying not to notice how Cas’s thigh pressed next to yours that you did not realize that you have been drinking Dean’s cider with rum. You were snoring long before Rick managed to save Evelyn from Imhotep. 

You woke up gradually but loathed to open your eyes, they were heavy with sleep and there was nothing really pressing for you to get up for. The last thing you remember last night was suddenly deciding that Cas’s lap would be the perfect place for you to sit on and that cuddling was important, especially whenever the mummy made his appearance. You whimpered in mortification, for embarrassing yourself in front of Dean, in front of Sam and more importantly, in front of Cas. How will you face him today? How will you face him, ever? What would he say about your behavior last night? What if it weirded things up between you and Cas? Why, oh, why did you let yourself be anywhere near anything alcoholic?

The warm hands, one on your butt and one playing with your hair made itself known to your consciousness. You immediately sat up, accidentally kneeing Cas in the groin. Oh Chuck, you did not meant to do that… Huh, so an angel in the male vessel would have a weakness in that area. Good to know. You apologized to Cas, and ran to the bunker kitchen for some ice. You collided with him on your way back, narrowly missing kneeing the same area again. Cas grabbed your arm and back to steady you, and then crushed you in a hug. He said something profound, you were sure, but all you could notice was Cas surrounding you, touching you, his lips parting next to your ear and suddenly your arousal skyrocketed, making your knees weak and your blood thundered in your ears. 

And that was how your lust caused you to miss Cas’s declaration of love for you. He remedied it later, of course, with many and many more of I-love-yous and many, many more lusty moments among them. The Winchester brothers were happy for you and Cas, although new bunker rules were added to protect the virtue of the brothers. Among them was no alcohol for you, unless there was only you and Cas at the bunker, to ensure nothing like that night happened again. You did not remember and the boys had sworn themselves to secrecy and would not tell you what else had happened that night but reassured you that no nudity was involved. 

That said, you caught Cas thanking his father for your love of apple cider and that rum from time to time.


End file.
